1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to management systems or tools for monitoring customer or subscriber generated trouble reports in a telecommunications services environment.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various telecommunications services, components and techniques, as well as features relating to the present invention. Although some of these acronyms are known, use of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
Advanced Interactive executive (AIX) PA1 Electronic Bonding (EB) PA1 Local Area Network (LAN) PA1 Manager Scratch Pad (MSP) PA1 Online Query System (OQS) PA1 Operational Support System (OSS) PA1 Private Branch Exchange (PBX) PA1 Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) PA1 Work and Force Administration (WFA) PA1 Work and Force Administration-Control (WFA/C)